The Pilot and His Mechanic (Poe Dameron)
by Perceptionsucks
Summary: Kayden is a trainee mechanic for the resistance, the first time she meets Poe Dameron it doesn't necessarily go well, but when a turn of events brings him to her rescue will she continue to hate him or will it change? Set at the end of the force awakens Bit of a slow romance that is likely to contain smut/lemon in parts
1. Chapter 1

After being shown the ropes by my father and practicing by fixing crafts for the people in the village, I then went on to start training as a mechanic for the resistance:

It's all been building up to this one day, I can't believe it 7 years of my life have built up to this, the knowledge I have obtained since I first started helping out at 13. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the trainer entering the room.  
"Your final test will begin in 10 minuets, I hope your all ready"

10 minuets, that's not long, I'd better get to the air craft hanger to check over my tools, I may have experience but I have no idea how this test is going to go. I speed walk my way through the base trying to get to the hanger as fast as I could. rounding a corner at a high speed with my head down, I flew straight into a wall which I swear wasn't there yesterday. the wall chuckled... wait walls don't chuckle. I stepped back and looked up, there in front of me was a handsome man. Brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Like many others, I'd seen him around before but I'd never spoken to him as it was rare that the trainees got to speak with the pilots, other than a passing greeting. "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and ..." I blurt out really quickly probably making it incomprehensible only to get cut off mid sentence by the guy "hey, whoa calm down, it's alright I wasn't paying attention either" he smiled, it looked like a genuine smile but who can tell these days. I knew I was close to the aircraft hanger but when I spotted the clock over the guys shoulder telling me I had 4 minuets to the test I blanked out anything else he may have been saying and moved around him, "crap I'm gonna be late, sorry again, I've got to go." and with that I ran off in the direction of the hanger getting there with just enough time to check that all of my tools were there before my supervisor appeared to tell me the task.

"As you will be mainly working on repairing the aircraft your final test will be on this X-wing" he gestured to the black and red X-wing behind him "you need to do a full service on it, the pilot will be here shortly so you can ask him for specifications or specific changes he would like made, you may start when your ready, there isn't any time limit and any parts that you may need are available you just need to ask for them" with that he stepped to the side and I was then able to get a full view of the X-wing, it looked well used to say the least. I started with some checks on the body and cargo hold while I waited for the pilot to turn up, he was taking his time, instead of just stopping work I carried on through the checks first isolating the power supply before getting into the cockpit to inspect the switches, targeting system and controls. 

I had moved on to checking the thrusters when I was notified of the pilots appearance, not that it would help too much, they were basically present to make sure we ask the necessary questions. "I see you've started without me" he spoke, sounding slightly familiar, I didn't bother looking though as I was engrossed in checking the final thruster.  
"Yes we have, your mechanic is a Miss Kayden Jyn"  
"Kayden I assume she isn't going to damage my fighter while carrying out this service" he spoke and I could already hear the smirk in his voice which pissed me off slightly, I may be new but that doesn't mean I'm going to damage it. And anyway "I'm pretty sure you do a fine job of damaging the fighter on your own" I quip back from my place behind the thruster "Kayden, I wouldn't talk to the commander like that if I was you" the instructor piped-up "sorry sir she's normally pretty quiet."  
He laughed "Don't worry about it, I'm just intrigued as to what she means by that"  
"If you come round here I'll show you what I mean" it was as he walked around the back of the X-wing that I suddenly remembered who the voice belonged to, the man I had run straight into earlier that day damn. He laughed again "hello again I'm surprised your my mechanic" the supervisor looked between us "You know each other?"  
"Not really sir, I ran into him on the way over here" I answered  
"Literally ran into" he added "Poe Dameron by the way" he stuck out his hand to shake mine I removed my glove and took his hand "Kayden, most people call me Kay though"  
"So Kay what seems to be the problem?"  
"Firstly I have a couple questions for you, how long ago did you get new thrusters?" "Probably about 6 months ago but one of them got changed about a month ago"  
"The bottom right one?" I asked "and how long ago did you get a full service?"  
"Full service probably 5 months ago"  
"Why did you get the thruster changed a month ago?" I bent down to inspect the thruster again.  
"When I was flying it the thruster started cutting in and out so I had I changed, but how did you jnow which thruster it was?"  
"Two reasons really, the other three have more wear to them but also they have this" I point to the black speckling on the inside of the thruster.  
"That's just a sign of wear though" Poe said still looking slightly confused. "it would be a normal sign of wear on thrusters that are a year old or more, I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that your flying style puts extra stress on the thrusters which would also explain why you had to get the other thruster replaced fast than the other three"  
"I guess you could say that," he grinned almost as if he was pleased with himself that his fly style was putting stress on the machine "why was it not picked up on before this" that was a good question  
"As you can see on the newer thruster there isn't that much wear to it so as the service was only done a month after you had the new thrusters installed the wear won't have been very noticeable. although really it should have been picked up on when the thruster was change when you had the problem."  
"Are you saying that my current mechanic isn't good at his job?"  
"Oh my god no that not what I meant, no I would never say that about someone, the signs can be hard to miss, I didn't mean it like that honestly..." he started laughing again "I'm only joking I know you wouldn't say that about anyone"  
 _how the hell does he know that we barely know each other..._  
"Anyway I have a test to be finishing so if you don't mind I'd like to carry on with it" I pick up my tools again ready to get back to work  
"Don't mind me I'll just go over here" Poe went to lean on some cargo boxes.

I could feel his eyes on me for the rest of the test and to be completely honest it made me uncomfortable as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had ended the sun had set on the world casting darkness across the planet but not the bad darkness, the darkness that brings a new day after it and thus bringing the light and a new hope for the following days.

Sitting on the steps of the lodgings I stared up at the stars reflecting on the day that I just finished, there' was nothing more that I could have done I did everything they could have needed of me surly, maybe I should have watched my mouth, but how was I to know he was a commander, they all look the same, oh I hope this hasn't cost me the job, I don' know what I'd do if it had. Taking a deep breath and one last long look at the stars I got up and headed inside hoping to sleep away the anxiety that was now following me.

\- bit of a time skip -

It had been a day since my test and I was sitting in the food hall with the friends I had made while on training, Arrura sat to my left, Skyler to my right, Lio in front of Arrura, Theo in front of me and Randel in front of skyler. Arrura and Theo are both training as medics, Skyler, Lio and Randel are all training as pilots they can't wait to take to the skies. "I can't believe we've only two exams away from being fully qualified, it's insane" they like many other trainee pilots have been training hard for many years to get here and fight for the light. "Come on Lio we all knew that we'd get there eventually you just never believed that we could do it" Skyler stated but smiled at Lio. "Yeah I guess" she said "anyway Kay you had your test yesterday have you heard anything?"

" I haven't I'll probably get told later today, I don't think it went very well though" I sighed everyone at the table looked at me in shock "What do you mean?" Arrura grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand and looked at everyone "they decided to put my test on a commander's X-wing which I didn't find out about until after I bad mouthed him because I thought he was a cocky shit, so he's probably had a word to my supervisor to get me kicked off the course" the only thing that comes to there minds was to ask "who was the commander?"

"Um... I think it was something like Boe Cameron" "I've never heard of a Boe Cameron" "neither have i" everyone agreed that they should have heard the name of him especially a commander. "I have no idea who it was then, we'll just have to wait and see."

I literally haven't heard anything, the suspense is killing me. Something wasn't quite right and I just couldn't work out what it was, I didn't go to dinner that night. Having done nothing all day as my training was over I just couldn't sit down and do nothing again, don't get me wrong I love spending time with my friends but I can't just do nothing all the time. So I went for a walk in the evening air to clear my head not really paying attention to where I was going or what I was doing. It was a surprisingly quiet evening although it's likely that most people are going to be in the food hall, walking past the aircraft hanger I saw a few mechanics still working on the aircraft and some pilots milling around checking there stuff.

With the sun turning the sky a beautiful orange colour I continued the walk making my way to my favouite spot on the edge of the base, the lake. It wasn't a giant lake that your likely to see on any other planets, stones surrounded the waters edge making a bank around it. It was just so peaceful and calming to stare out at the flat waters. Well it was normally anyway not today though the pressure and suspense of not knowing my future had really wound me up, so I picked up one of the stones at my feet and threw it as hard as I could into the air in hopes of relieving some stress. I did this a couple more times before letting out a deep breath and just started looking out at the water. Staring at the water, in my own world is completely zoned out, which meant I hadn't noticed the approaching footsteps behind me. I didn't notice the presence of this person until I felt a hand on my shoulder, which obviously scared the living crap out of me and I did what any self respecting person would do and elbowed the person in the gut. Turning around at the same time that a low grunt was made to see the commander bent over slightly hold where I had just hit. "Oh no, I am so sorry I didn't know that was you" I'm worried as hell every time we meet it goes horribly wrong but surprisingly he just laughed "no no" he waved his hand "all my fault, I shouldn't sneak up on a lady like that" I let out a big sigh turned around again and sat on the stones.

"That was a big old sigh from such a 'quiet" person" he spoke referring to how the supervisor had called me quiet, "I'm generally only quiet around people I don't know very well" he then sat on the stones next to me before saying "what's the exception with me then" without looking at him I plainly stated "You annoy me" and instantly regretted saying it "Oh maker sorry I should probably stop insulting you" and again he laughed, "You don't need to worry about that"  
"That's not true though is it? Your a commander and I'm literally just a trainee most people would be in serious trouble for ad mouthing a superior." I got up to walk away but he followed me "why are you following me?"  
"I can't let a lady work around at night on her own"  
"I've done fine on my own before, and how did you even know where I was?"  
"I saw you walking past the aircraft hanger, you looked upset so I followed you"  
I stopped and turned around to meet him "what the hell! you shouldn't go round following people, I take back about being sorry for hitting you to be honest I wasn't sorry anyway" I didn't mean that really but he bugs me. "I'm leaving now stop following me" I turned to walk again but he still followed "seriously!"  
He doesn't look phased at all about my little out burst, which is annoying, I make my way to the aircraft hanger before stopping again "okay you can seriously stop following me now or I'm going to end up hitting you again," with that I turned and walked back to my room passing a BB-8 unit who beeped happily a me as he passed.

 **authors note  
I have no idea how this fic is going all I can say is that it's likely to be a slow romance so if you bare with hopefully it will get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat at breakfast with Arrura and Theo, Lio, Skyler and Randle had early flight training to attend so we were sat as a three eating and having small conversation. They were telling me about the training that they were doing saying that most of the time when someone came in injured at the moment was a pilot, this worried them for the safety of our friends. "There job is never going to be safe though is it" Theo added "There pilots flying and shooting at each other is basically what they signed up for right?"  
"He's right Arrura they know the risks, but that's why the mechanics are there to make whatever they're flying as safe as possible"  
"Yeah that's true, anyway enough of that, what we really want to know is where you disappeared to last night, you didn't come to dinner and you weren't at the lodgings when we got back."

Arrura leaned over the table to me while Theo added "busted"  
"You guys know I go on walks to clear my head what's wrong with that"  
"oh you know just the fact that someone saw you walking back to the base with a guy following you, so come on spill it who was he?" she looked super excited at the idea of a romance on base when she should really be focusing on her own romantic life

"I went for a walk, the commander from the other day saw me walking alone and decided to see if I was okay that's all" I stated looking down at my food  
"That's all?" Arrura looked at me as if to say your holding something back and I will find out what it is "Yep that's it"  
"See now we know your lying because you can never make eye contact with someone when your lying"  
"Once again busted" Theo was loving this  
"Fine I may have elbowed him in he gut..." I whispered  
"What!" Arrura basically jumped out of her seat but then calmed down enough to sit down and add "Tell us everything" I then began to recount the evening, when I had finished they just stared at me.  
"Some how I kind of feel sorry for the guy, okay he was totally being creepy and following you round but damn I didn't think you of all people would constantly insult the guy." Theo said soon after I had finished talking "He's got a point" Arrura added "I know I do kind of feel bad now that I look back on it but whats done is done, to be honest I still can't remember what he's called"

It was at this moment that the intercom crackled to life and the voice said "Kayden Jyn please report to training room one, that's Kayden Jyn to training room one"  
"Well that's me time to face my doom, I'll let you know what planet I decide to live on when they kick me out okay" I got up to leave ready to face the impending doom which I had totally brought upon myself because that's just the idiot I am. I didn't rush to the training room I mean they're most likely going to be kicking me out anyway so what's the rush, I'm about to have all the time in the galaxy to do what I want anyway. Getting to the door of the room I could hear muffled voices "I really don't advise this sir" "It's my choice is it not, she knows her stuff probably better than half of the mechanics here." the muffled talks went on, _are they seriously talking about me right now?_ , there's only one way to find out for certain I knocked on the door and the voices stopped. The door opened and there stood the supervisor, behind him stood the commander with the signature smirk on his face, making my heart drop. This is where it ends, totally should have seen this coming. The supervisor stepped back and let me enter the room before gesturing to on of the many chairs indicating take I should take a seat, which I did. I took the chair taking a deep breath waited for the verdict.

"You can probably guess why you've been called here Kayden" my supervisor started "It's about the results of your test, and what you shall be doing for here on." he looked to the commander for approval to continue at which he nodded, "Your test results were some of the best we've ever seen, not many people identify rapid thruster wear so quickly and yet you did." he leant on the desk at the front of the room "Now for your assignment" this is where the commander pitched in  
"I have asked that you become my mechanic" this means I haven't lost my job, I can't believe it. "wait what do you mean I'm going to become your mechanic"  
"Well you see Miss Kayden, I am in need of a mechanic, you will mainly be my mechanic, however you will also help other pilots and mechanics do there jobs when needed but my ship comes first obviously" "Obviously" I repeated still in a bit of shock  
"If you follow Commander Dameron he'll show you where you can leave your tools and anything else" with that the supervisor left and I was left with this commander Dameron, who from the looks of things was leaving as well "Come on then Miss Kayden," I followed him out of the training room and down to the aircraft hanger where he started to show me some stuff "so you know the aircraft hanger, and my X-wing, your tools can be kept in the box over there and spare parts are kept in the room just down the hall, if you need anything specific you'll have to let me or the store manager know." I already knew this but what he's trying to be helpful so I'm not saying anything.  
"when do I start Commander sir"  
He smirked, clearly he loves the fact that he's a commanding officer. "You start tomorrow be here first thing" and with that he sauntered off meeting BB-8 at the door.

I now had the rest of the day to process this and I went to find Theo and Arrura again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick authors note part of this chapter may be a sensitive subject for some people so I have marked the start of it with a line and it continues till the end of the chapter. thank you for reading :)**

I found Theo and Arrura in the medic-bay, filling in some paper work, knocking on the door frame to get there attention "okay you look very confused right now"  
"That's because I am very confused right now" I walk in "The commander made me his mechanic"  
"He did what now?" Theo dropped his pen  
"Yeah he um... said he needed a mechanic, so here I am"  
"Please tell me you know his name now at least"  
"Commander Dameron I believe"  
"How very commander like"  
I snort "Commander like, how is that even a thing"  
"It's a thing okay" Arrura laughed then got up to give me a hug, "I'm so happy that you get to stay"  
"So am I" I pull back from the hug "oh and don't go blabbing to everyone about how I assaulted him and insulted him, it would be so embarrassing if everyone found out" they nodded in agreement which is not in the least comforting

\- The Next Day -

Making sure that I had everything I needed, I set out from my room and made my way through the base to the aircraft hanger. It was quieter than I had expected it to be there were few people around although I could only assume that most people were at breakfast. A few people looked at me as I passed them, probably thinking what's a trainee doing here. "Morning Kayden" a voice spoke to me from over near the "Commander sir, anything you need doing?" I walked over to the tool box which I had placed there the day before. "There isn't anything that needs to be done on my craft as someone gave it a full service the other day. I mean they didn't do everything but they sure as hell did a good job"  
"What do you mean I didn't do everything?"  
"The thrusters" his voice had a cocky tone to it  
"Excuse me but the only reason why I didn't change the thrusters is because we don't have three spare thrusters for you to use so I maintained yours the best I could till we get the new parts. Just be happy that you can still fly"

He laughed, all this guys does is laugh "you get fired up easily don't you" he should at least be greatfull that I've allowed him to continue flying for now "just be greatfull you can still fly" I spoke under my breath but he heard "I am greatfull Kayden, but shouldn't you watch what you say to a commanding officer" he smirked the usual smirk and crouched down to meet BB-8 "Hey buddy, how's it going" there was a series if beeps which identified as him saying he was good. "You haven't seemed to care about that before" I said while walking away to help the other mechanics.

The day was busy I was rushed off my feet trying to help everyone and anyone I could going back and forth between the hanger and spares room, helping people with different ship's as much as I could which turned out to be a lot.

* * *

Now that the end of the day had come I was exhausted, I barely had time to eat although I managed to eventually. I hadn't seen Commander Dameron since that morning, which was a bit of a relive, I don't want him breathing down my neck. I was walking back to the lodgings looking up at the stars once again finding peace in there beauty. A hand touched my shoulder, "Commander you should really stop sneaking up on me" I turned to see him but it wasn't the commander, it was someone else "who are you?" He grabbed my wrist "You don't need to know who I am bitch" he sneared at me pulling me long behind me. "Hey, let go of m... ah" I let out a screech at the end when I got slapped across the face. "Shut up or I will hit you again" he continued to drag me along until we reached a place that I didn't really recognise because it dark and the lighting back here was bad.

Pushing me into the space between two buildings, I got shoved up against one of mentioned buildings, knocking the breath out of my lungs. I coughed. "Why" I coughed again. "You already know why, so just shut up and take what you deserve" this time he hit me in the stomach twice before turning me to face the wall and pushing me up against it. "Do you know what brakes people the most? The thing that degrades people the most?" The comment shocked me, he couldn't be thinking the thing I think he was thinking could he? "You wouldn't" "You want to bet on that?" I was already frightened but this statement sent the fear straight through my bones he meant it. Grabbing the back of my shirt the man proceeded to shove me into the ground and onto my back. Taking out a knife he ripped it through the shirt front revealing the bra underneath, I was thrashing around trying to brake free but he was too strong I couldn't do a thing. Tears started forming in my eyes I felt useless and weak and no one was going to stop him. At least that's what I thought. The man was ripped from me and I heard the sound of punching, I couldn't move, I could feel blood running down my head and bruising forming on my stomach and face. The noise stopped and I could hear some footsteps, he was coming back, I let out a sob. "Kayden? Kayden can you hear me?" It was the commander "Kayden can you stand?" He sat me up looking into my eyes and helped me stand, I couldn't stop shaking my hand, my legs, everything shaking. The commander wrapped an arm around me for support and started walking me back to the base.

I stumbled "Kayden you need to keep going just a little further and we'll be at the medic bay" when I spoke my voice was rough "N-not the medic bay p-please, anywhere but there" he stopped walking "What do you mean not there" "please just not there"

I was starting to lose consciousness but the last thing I remembered was him lifting me into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke with a start, gasping for air, "Hey hey I'm here breath," he rubbed circles on my back. I wasn't in the med-bey "where am I?"

"I took you back to my room, I would have gone to yours but I don't know where that is" looking up at him I could see the worry written across his face "Thank you commander"  
"You can call me Poe you know, I'm not one for the formal stuff" I smiled a small weak smile "thank you Poe"  
"you've been out just over an hour, we should get you cleaned up"  
I nodded and tried to get off his bed but almost fell in the process, before I could fall more than a couple inches Poe caught me. "Thanks again" he chuckled a little before guiding me to the bathroom, he bent down a little to put the toilet seat down before moving me to sit on it. He then turned, running so water into the sink and damping down a cloth. He was gentle as he dabbed at the cuts taking the blood off of my face, arms and any other part of me that was cut earlier that night. It stung and bought back the memories of how they were caused, making tears roll down my face. Wiping the tears from my face I then went to move the hair that was stuck to the side of my face, the rest of my hair felt dirty and gross just like the rest of me did.

Poe suddenly stood and moved to the bath/shower running hot water into the tub. I just sat there and stared at him, No way in hell am I going to be able to get in and out of there. "That's not happening Poe I won't be able to get myself in or out" the look on his face told me that he'd guessed as much "I can help you"  
"What? No"  
"Before you below a gasket, hear me out you can keep your underwear on while your in there, I'll help you in and out" he looked genuine "Okay" I agreed, it couldn't get much worse I was already half undressed that bastard cut through my shirt. I sighed "You alright?" I started taking the shirt off "It's just I really liked that shirt" he laughed as I started taking off my leggings "Sorry I shouldn't laugh" socks came next "Just trying to lighten the mood Poe"

I stood, stepping over to the tub, taking his hand I stepped into the water, it was the perfect temperature. He helped me lower down into the water and I just sat there for a little while, he gently took my shoulders and guided me back lowering me till my hair was under the water and he started washing it. "If this were any there situation I'd probably have punched you at the mention of you washing my hair" I joked "Some how I don't even doubt that Kayden" I smiled at this, it softened the tense atmosphere. He'd finished washing my hair and the rest of me was clean now too, so Poe helped me out of the bath and then helped to dry me off. Wrapping my bob length hair in towel before he hand dried that as well.

"Poe?" I was still stood in the bathroom waiting for him to bring me some clothes "Yeah Kayden?"  
"Do you know who it was?" He came back in and handed me one of his shirts and some shorts to wear "I don't know" I pulled on the clothes and was starting to feel a little more steady on my feet so I walked myself back to the main room "If you pass me my shoes I'll get out of your hair" pointing at them by Poe's feet, I didn't really want to leave but I felt bad making him care for me "Your not in my hair so the shoes can stay there and you can lay back down and go to sleep" his voice was commanding like he wasn't going to argue on the subject. I did as I was told but bolt straight back up when I heard the door open "where are you going?" He came back in the room as fast as lightening " I was just going to get some food and a chair, you alright?" It was embarrassing to say it but I couldn't bare to be alone right now even if I had said I'd leave I didn't really want to. "Please don't leave" I sounded weak, I felt weak. "I don't have anything to sit on" he was looking after me so well.  
"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"  
"You know full well I won' do that though right?"  
"Share the bed with me then?" A surprised look crossed his face.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Honestly right now your the only thing making me feel safe so yes I'm sure ." He rubbed his face shutting and locking the door behind him, I shifted over on the bed to the side closer to the wall and he then slid into the bed as well laying in his back with his arms above his head "now get some sleep Kayden" he spoke softly, and I did I slept a dreamless sleep which is all I could have asked for.

I woke up the next day, surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes I was still facing the wall, I wanted to move but I really couldn't be bothered the it felt nice just to lay in the warmth. Wriggling a bit to try and get comfortable again, I was then pulled up tightly against a chest, Poe's chest. I should have complained and pushed him away, but it felt good so I did nothing. I don't know how long it had been before Poe woke but he didn't notice that I was awake already so he carefully detached himself from me and rolled of the bed. I could hear him moving around quietly and when he entered the bathroom I took this as my cue to move which was a bad plan. As soon as I tried to sit up pain shot through my abdomen, "ah shit" the bathroom door swung open and a worried Poe appeared in front of me like a flash. "You okay" sliding to the edge of the bed I proceeded to lift the shirt a little revealing a large bruised section, from where I was hit previously. "It just hurts, I'm fine though." "I asked BB-8 to get someone to bring some food over, I didn't think you'd feel like facing the world just yet"

He was right I didn't, it was amazing that he could read me so well.


	6. Chapter 6

So it's been about 2 weeks since the 'incident' Poe has refused to tell me who it was, he'd tiptoed around the subject after that morning. I'd gone back to my room that night and he'd checked up on me the next few days before we went to work. It made me happy to see that he cared enough to continue helping me, I eventually told him to stop checking on me and he did. When the bruises had gone everything had seemed to be getting better, I'd managed to get everyone to believe that I had simply fallen and scratched my face. Skyler and Randle still seemed sceptical, I just couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth not knowing what had happened to the guy.

I'd jumped back into work, fixing things and being hands on took my mind off things. I was helping a mechanic I'd come to know as Robbie, fix up an old carrier it was great we'd laugh and joke about stuff while fixing things and occasionally accidentally braking things. He was probably ranging in the 6 foot height bracket, with messy blonde hair, green eyes and not muscled per-say but toned.  
Taking out a few bolts of an under side panel should have given me access to the oil supply, when I released the panel oil spewed from inside in every direction. Moving my head to the side, meant that only my cheek got hit with the oil. Robbie laughed as I struggled to cut the supply off, "does the lady need a rag?"  
"I need more than a rag Robbie" he carried on laughing, I came out from under the ship and grabbed a spare supply tube and bucket. Emptying out the oil into the bucket I then swapped the supply tubes. I started cleaning up the oil with the little rag that I had to hand, before bucket and clean rag was pushed under the ship "Thanks Robbie"  
"Anything for you sweetie" I cleaned up the mess and came out from under the carrier Robbie handed me another rag for my face which I kindly took and whipped my face the best I could with it.

We continued with the work for a while before having someone interrupt us "I'm looking for a Kayden Jyn I was told I could find her here" it was an average height lady with blonde hair tied up in two side buns. "You can indeed find her here beautiful" Robbie smiled at her and she smiled back "what can I do for you?"  
"The general would like a word with you, if you'd follow me" she stepped to the side to leave  
"Can you mange without me for a while Robbie?"  
"I suppose I could" he teased  
"I'll be back soon" I started to follow her trying to think about what the General would need me for "is there something wrong with the Generals ship?"  
"Not quite miss Jyn, I'm here please" she gestured to the room we had just arrived in front of. I knocked before entering and as I stepped into the room General Leia Organa stood to meet me. "Miss Jyn"  
"You can call me Kayden, General"  
"Thank you, Kayden, I'm going to get straight to the point of your being called here today." She took a seat and I followed suit "I was informed of the incident that you were involved in a few weeks ago and I had one of my people look into it for you, so I could get some information that would hopefully give you some closure"  
"Thank you general that's very kind of you to do so"  
"So as it turns out the main reason he did it was because of jealously"  
"I'd never met the man though what you he have to be jealous about?"  
"Ah... I see, Commander Dameron didn't tell you who the man was then"  
"He knew?" Shock etched into my voice  
"He was Commander Dameron's old mechanic, it turns out he was upset about you taking over from him and he acted out in the only way he could think would leave an impression"  
"Not half, what's going to happen to him?"  
"He has been removed from the resistance base and he is not permitted back."  
"Why did Poe not tell me who it was..."  
"Honestly dear girl I have no idea what goes on in that flyboys mind."  
"Thank you general for everything" I said getting up to leave She grabbed my hand before I'd gone to far "He should be getting from his mission about now, don't think too badly of him" there was a sincere look in her eyes.

Leaving the room I felt a mix of shock, confusing and anger, mostly all caused by a certain pilot who I decided to pay a little visit. making my way back to the aircraft hanger I saw the familiar red and black x-wing standing proud, I then saw BB-8 and the man I was looking for standing next to the x-wing looking rather please with himself. I walked over trying to contain the anger a bit, "Kayden! Just the person I was about to come and find," he smiled " the landing gear seemed a bit slow so I was hoping you'd take a look at it" when he finished I couldn't hold back anymore and I slapped him, hard "You Poe Dameron are an ass" I turned and stormed away from him tears forming in my eyes, to the bleeps of BB-8 asking Poe what he had done "I have no idea buddy," I carried on walking hoping he didn't follow, thankfully he hadn't followed and I managed to get back to the lodgings before running into anyone. Lio was walking out of the main building, to maker knows where, she spotted me and immediately stopped in her tracks. "Kay? what's wrong? why are you crying?" she grabbed my hand and started leading me into the building, we ended up in Arrura's room. We got there and I ended up telling them everything, the tears flowed freely, and they helped calm me down "Why didn't you tell us this before?"  
"I didn't want to worry you guys and I'm not really bothered by it anymore, I just can't believe that Poe kept that from me"  
"Well if your not that bothered by it, and you've already taken some of your anger out on him, how about we have a girls night?"  
"Thanks but no thanks Lio I kind of just want to get back to my room now." I hugged them both "Thank you for listening but please don't tell the guys I don't know what they would do to Poe for lying to me"

I left the room hugging Lio and Arrura as I went before heading one floor up to my own room.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I tried to write in Poe's POV near the end of the chapter. if it's bad let me know and I won't do it again. happy reading**

Getting back into my room I, turned on the lights and flopped onto my bed not bothering with anything else. I rolled over and just lay there staring up at the ceiling, what a way to find out. I'd been there no more than 10 minutes before there was a knock at the door, assuming it was Lio or Arrura I got up to see which one of them it was. While opening the door I said "I told you guys I didn't want a girls night" it wasn't them, as soon as the door was open I was shutting it again. "Kayden, Kayden wait" he pushed his hand against the door and stuck his foot next to the door frame to stop me from shutting the door.

"Poe leave," I pushed the door against his foot "move your foot or I will slam this door on you"  
"I'll move if you don't shut the door on me" he looked straight at me "please Kayden" he spoke softly. Sighing I let the door swing open and walked a few steps.  
"What do you want Poe?"  
"I want to talk, why did you slap me?"  
"You should know why," there was a pause where neither of us spoke "the general told me that he was your mechanic Poe, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought it would be better not to tell you"  
"So you were just going to keep me in the dark forever?"  
"No, no I was going to tell you"  
"When?"  
"I don't know, when we had more info on it"  
"Right sure"  
"Please don't be hate me"  
"I don't hate you Poe I just feel betrayed. I trusted you and now I don't know if I can anymore" tears started forming in my eyes again. Poe grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed sitting down, I followed suit. "I know I'm an ass I totally dissevered to be slapped" he push some of the hair back from my face and began wiping the tears under my eyes "I only hit you because I'd just found out and it made me angry that you were talking about landing gear"  
"Are you sure about that, you've made a little habit of hitting me"  
I laughed a little "I suppose that true" for the most part the tears had stopped but as Poe lifted his hand to wipe the last year away he gently caressed my cheek at the same time causing me to look at him in his chocolate brown eyes. I took a second to scan over his face, a light dusting of stubble peppered his jaw, his lips slightly parted and his hair messy as if he'd run his hands through it a lot or most likely ruffled his hair after taking of his helmet. Before I could properly register what was happening his lips were on mine softly kissing, I responded. The kiss deepened and as I moved my hands to tug at the back of his hair the urgency of the kiss quicken, for some reason this twigged something in my mind causing me to jump away from Poe. He looked confused from my reaction "shit, shit"  
"Kayden?" Question evident in his voice but before he said anything else I opened the door and left like a shot moving as quickly as I could to get to the shared bathroom before Poe came after me.  
It had been at least and hour since I had run into the bathroom, I'd taken seat on the floor leaning against the wall. _What the hell just happened, I mean we kissed right, why did that happen?_ I now had a shroud of even more confusion hanging over me and no idea what I was going to do about it. But first things first I had to go back to my room, maybe he wouldn't be there still. I peaked my head around the bathroom door, trying to see my room from there, in my haste I had run out leaving the door open behind me. Now the door was shut, that either meant Poe had already left or he was waiting inside, I hoped to the maker that it wasn't the latter because that would just confuse everything again and I have no idea what I would do. time to bite the bullet, I slowly walked out of the bathroom and made my way back to my room. Taking in a deep breath, I opened the door walking inside I scanned the small room, bed, desk, chair, storage and some books no handsome man with chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. he'd left, I guess anyone would have left after how I ran like that.

\- Poe's POV -

She slapped me, she actually slapped me. beeping bought me out of my shocked trance. BB-8 asking why i was slapped "I have no idea buddy" I watched her walking away, unsure of weather to follow her, she had tears in her eyes and I had caused them. I sat on the nearest storage box, thinking about what I had done, if it was what I think it was I don't know how she found out but know she had she'd most likely hate me for it. I had been sat there for a little amount of time, BB-8 stayed next to me not saying a thing just watching. I stood, I had to find out if she was okay, to apologise properly and tell her everything.  
I walked around the base trying to think about where she would have gone, my first thought was the lake where we had met that night, it turns out I was wrong. No beautiful girl throwing rocks and sighing at the stars. It had taken me a while to get over there and back so it was edging towards evening as I got back to the main part of the base. I decided to head towards my next port of call, the lodgings.  
knocking on her door I hoped that she would be there and let me in, although it didn't go as planned as soon as she had opened the door, it was being shut on me again and I did the first thing that came to mind, putting my foot in the way to stop it from being shut. "Kayden, Kayden wait"  
"Poe leave," she pushed the door against my foot "move your foot or I will slam this door on you"  
"I'll move if you don't shut the door on me" I couldn't just leave not when I'd hurt her "please Kayden" with a sigh she stepped away from the door leaving it to swing open in front of me, I walked in closing the door behind me.  
"What do you want Poe?" she turned to me  
"I want to talk, why did you slap me?"  
"You should know why," I didn't know what to say so silence spread through the room "the general told me that he was your mechanic Poe, why didn't you tell me?"  
guilt over took my feelings "I thought it would be better not to tell you"  
"So you were just going to keep me in the dark forever?"  
"No, no I was going to tell you"  
"When?"  
"I don't know, when we had more info on it" I wanted myself to believe that too but I don't know if I would have told her.  
"Right sure"  
"Please don't be hate me"  
"I don't hate you Poe I just feel betrayed. I trusted you and now I don't know if I can anymore" tears started forming in her eyes again and I was the cause all of this was my fault. grabbing her hand I led her to the bed, and sat down she did the same "I know I'm an ass I totally dissevered to be slapped" i said noticing some hair that was now stuck to her tear stained face I brushed it aside and wiped away some of the tears looking into her green/blue eyes. "I only hit you because I'd just found out and it made me angry that you were talking about landing gear"  
"Are you sure about that, you've made a little habit of hitting me"  
she laughed a little "I suppose that true" the tears had mostly stopped but looking into her eyes as the final tear fell, I could help my self as I caressed her check and wiped it away, leaning in and kissing the soft lips that had called me an ass but that had also laughed with me and at me. it felt amazing the softness of her lips mixed with the feeling of her face in my hands, to my surprise she responded by kissing me back as gently as I kissed her. I felt the kiss deepen and when she moved her hands to tug a little at the back of my hair I couldn't hold my self back i quickened the pace. something happened though the next thing I know Kayden is across the room swearing "shit, shit"  
"Kayden?" I questioned but before anything else was said she was out of the door like a shot, I got up to follow her but when I made it to the door she had already disappeared. I went back to the bed sitting down, rubbing my hands on my face and sighing again I had made her run. I sat there for probably half an hour waiting for her to return but when there was till no sign of her I got up and left shutting the door behind me as I went. This won't make things weird at all.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't know how to act around him, we'd kissed, is he going to act differently around me how was this going to go. I knew he'd needed something doing to his landing gear, I couldn't just leave it as it was it could be unsafe. So I plucked up some courage, decided to just act as I would always act and just forget about everything. I went down to breakfast with Lio and we chatted about anything and everything, also meeting up with Skyler and Randle, they were telling me about there training and how they were currently preparing for their final test. Lio however was still fan-girling about the fact that I maintain the black and red X-wing, she also loved the fact that we could be close and maybe even work together, but mainly she loved the idea that she might be able to get to Poe through me. I had no idea why she would want to. After we ate we headed to the aircraft hangar, I had Skyler hand me tools and other bits and pieces while I worked on the landing gear. "Skyler can you pass me the oil please" he handed it down to me and when I handed it back to him he gave me a slightly quizzical look "You alright down there?"  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know you seem slightly different today"  
"Oh really? well I'm fine so don't worry sky"  
"I don't like it when you call me that"  
"It's better than princess, but I will happily call you princess"  
"Or you could call me Skyler,"  
"But that's no fun"  
He laughed "I don't care if it's fun or not" I continued fixing up the landing gear waiting for Poe to appear. He did, just as I was wiping my hands of oil and clearing up the tools. Skyler said a quick goodbye just as I heard the happy beeps of BB-8 behind me, I turned and bent down "Hey there BB how's it going?" looking at BB-8 I could see someone approaching and I knew who it was "What do you mean Poe's been making you do bad things, don't worry BB I'll look after you" confused beeps sounded from him. Poe laughed "damn BB I can't believe you ratted me out man" even more confused beeps left him and he looked between us. we both laughed. "I've had a look at the landing gear, and tweaked it a bit so let me know if it's okay the next time you go out"  
"I will, I'm sure it's all good now" He smiled. Nothing has changed we're just talking normally, "Listen Kayden..,"  
"Kay!" Lio bound into the room,  
"Hey Lio what's up?"  
"Oh you know I just thought I pop over see if you needed any help but I see you've got all the help you need." she smiled sweetly, I knew her game plan.  
"Lio this is Poe, Poe this is Lio" they shook hands  
"Pleasure to meet you"  
"The pleasure is all mine Commander" I snorted a little earning a glare from Lio and a chuckle from Poe  
"Well I'm done here so I have a carrier to be fixing if you don't mind" I walked between them and then started towards the carrier. "Kayden, wait up we'll help you" Poe called from behind me.  
"You will?"  
"Of course we will Kay, it'll be more fun and we should be able to get more work done" Lio walked back over to me "Am I a genius or what?"  
"I'll say your an or what" she hit me in the arm "Hey that's no nice"  
"I'm pretty sure I'm never that nice" she laughed  
we set to work on the carrier Lio was basically useless but the thought was there, I ended up just getting her to pass Poe and I the tools. We worked through the morning with Robbie joining us about half way through, his natural personality making Lio swoon when they spoke making Poe laugh "Her affections seem to move around quiet often"  
"Jealous are we flyboy?"  
He laughed again "Not in the slightest sweetie"

About half a day had passed, Lio and Robbie had disappeared which just left Poe and I working together. We worked making little small talk, mainly about what we were doing "If you could take that panel off for me I can access the wires I need to put the transformer on"  
"Oh I love it when you speak mechanic to me" he joked for what felt like the millionth time  
"You do realise that, that's getting old right?" I poked his side and crouched down to reach the wires that I needed.  
"It never gets old for me " smirking he set the panel down just to the right of us up against the side of the ship. I got to work changing out the transformer with the new one. Finishing, I jumped up turning to move out of the way but instead walking straight into Poe's chest "Whoa, hey there" he lightly grabbed my arms "Sorry Poe"  
"No worries Kayden" he rubbed the top of my arms, it felt slightly intimate like something people that were really close would do. I felt him looking intently at my face, looking up at him I was faced with a look that I hadn't seen on his face in the time that I'd know him and I couldn't quiet tell what it was. "Poe?" he kept staring mouth slightly parted like how it was before when we kissed, still saying nothing he raised a coarse hand to stroke my jaw line and I couldn't help but stare back into his eyes sort of being drawn in by the brown pools. He leaned in as did I slowly moving closer together, his lips grazed mine and my eyes fluttered closed. There was a knock on the outside of the carrier "Kay? You still here? We need to talk, it's about Lio" as soon as the knock sounded we jumped apart, Poe ran a hand through his hair and I moved away "In here Randle" I heard him walking around the ship and turned to Poe to check that he was okay. He was leaning against the wall "I'm going on a mission tomorrow I don't know how long it will be but I'm likely to need repairs when I get back so be available" pushing his hand through his hair again he walked away passing Randle as he went "Poe wait!" he didn't wait, I now knew what it was like to be the one being left behind.  
"You alright?" Randle questioned  
"Yeah I'm good Randle, what's up"


	9. Chapter 9

So as it turns out Randle has a serious thing for Lio and seeing her walking around with Robbie put him on edge. "Just seeing her walking around having off of his arm laughing with him, smiling at him"  
"Randle does she even know what she means to you?"  
"I don't think I could tell her, she would out right turn me down, I don't want that"  
"You don't know that"  
"But I do" he looked upset, I couldn't just leave him feeling sad  
"Look I'm gonna have some time the next couple days, Poe's gonna be out on mission so I'll do some digging for you."  
"What was even going on there? the atmosphere seemed super tense when he left"  
I tensed up a little "Nothings going on there why would there be" I knew what I just said sounded defensive but I don't even know what's going on there  
"Well whatever if you don't see it I'm not gonna say anything" this confused me but I ignored it, not wanting to think about what literally just happened. Grabbing the panel I crouched down to put it back in place and seal it up again "If you help me for five minuets, I'll be done and we can go get dinner with everyone"  
"I'm down for that" we worked for a little over 10 minuets and then headed straight to the food hall where everyone was sat, I heard Randle breath a sigh of relief as we walked over and he spotted Lio sat next to Arrura, Robbie not insight. we sat together and chatted for a few hours, separating when we made I back to the lodgings.

The next day Poe had left for his mission before I had even surfaced from my slumber, I did what any good mechanic would do and started helping others with the work that seemed to have appeared in a substantial amount of night.  
For the next couple of days everyone was run off here feet with work, constantly having pilots return with faults and tweaks that need to be done, we barely had enough time to finish the work on the carrier which is why for a few evenings I had skipped the joys of social interaction and I had worked on the smaller issues with the carrier which was now all but one major fault away from being fix ready for a test flight.

It had already been a week and I hadn't heard anything from Poe so I had assumed that he was still out on mission. "Miss Jyn to the control room" the intercom sounded, in the time that I'd been on base I hadn't been to the control room before so this was a slightly weird experience. Entering the control room I was greeted by a room that quickly went quiet at my presence. "Ah... Kayden, your here" General Organa said noting my arrival. "General, how can I help?" two people joined the General at her side "This is Snap Wexely and Jessika Pava, we are in need of your help."  
"Sure I'll do the best I can"  
"Your needed on Haruun Kal"  
"Haruun Kal? why?"  
"Commander Dameron got himself stuck on the planet and his minimal skills as a mechanic can't fix it enough to get back here" the one known as Snap said  
"We're going to take you and any parts needed over to help fix up his X-wing and then come back again"  
"Why doesn't he just leave it there and come get me himself?" I asked  
"You do realise this is Poe we're talking about" Jessika laughed  
"So true" I accepted the time scale to prepare and then went to sort out a bag of clothes and loaded a bunch of parts onto the ship that we were taking. The cargo hold was probably about the size of a X-wing, but with a lower ceiling and although the entry ramp took up about half of the floor space. We started the journey, Snap and Jessika in the cockpit smoothly lifting the freighter into the air. We entered light speed shortly after leaving and after that I stopped paying attention to the amount of time that had passed. We landed on the green planet, just outside of a small village it didn't seem like Poe was around though.  
"Where is he?"  
"Oh he's only about 100 metres away to the left, we didn't want to land too close to him because it could mess with the camp he's set up" Snap pointed in the general direction of where Poe would be.  
"Camp? he's been stuck here long enough to need a camp?"  
"Yeah pretty much" Jessika snorted seeming to find it entertaining that he got stuck here.  
"Does this happen a lot?" I had to know if this was going to a regular thing  
"Not particularly"  
"That's alright then" at this Snap and Jessika both laughed.  
"Shall we go see him then?" I nodded and we grabbed our bags from the ramp and started the short walk towards Poe. The camp that he had set up was sheltered by some bushes on one side and the edge of a forest on the other side of the camp. His X-wing was closest to the forest and he had a small tent set up with a fire pit in front of it with some tools and other random things around on the ground. "Yo Poe you still here?" Snap shouted. Poe appeared from inside the tent hair slightly messed. "What did you do with BB-8 man?"  
"He went to the village to see what all was going on" he smiled at he sight of me stood there "You brought Kayden! Awesome!"  
"They brought the only person to help your ass more like" I answered making Jessika snort again.  
"I like her" Snap laughed  
"What did you do Poe" I started walking over to the X-wing looking over it, there was nothing wrong with the outside that was noticeable, so I was going to have to open her up to find out what was wrong.  
"Honestly I have no idea, we just tried leaving the other day but she wouldn't start up" he walked over too. I dropped the pack to the ground and started look over things a little more closely.  
"She doesn't waste time" Snap laughed

The way that everyone got on and teased each other made the work go faster, Jess was happy to help while Poe and Snap didn't get involved which was totally fine.


	10. Chapter 10

We worked on it as much as we could to try and get the power back to the starfighter, it wasn't particularly hard it was just time consuming. A few small problems had ended up causing a major problem. "Hey guys, stop for food already" Poe shouted from by the fire. Jess and I were both covered in little smears of grease making Poe smile at the sight of it "You guys look like your having fun,"  
"Sure we're having fun fixing your problems" Jess smirked wiping her hands on a rag that Snap had thrown over to her. Poe ignored this and started handing over the food, we ate and chatted a little for a few hours until it had started to get dark "Well I'm going back to the freighter, I want to hop in the refresher" Jess stood to leave and Snap followed suit "I guess I will walk the lady back" he gave Poe a wink but he rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going to do a bit more work there's something I want to try out before we lose light in a bit." I grabbed the tool that I had dropped beside me just before we ate and headed back to the side of the X-wing. Feeling a presence behind before I had even started working again, I turned "Can I help you Poe?" he took the tool from my hand and placed it on the ladder.  
"You should get some rest, Kayden you've been working at this all day"  
I sighed "I just want to get it done"  
Poe laughed and dragged me away, "I'll walk you back to the ship"  
"I can take care of myself Poe"  
"Can I not feel a little protective over you, especially after that" We hadn't spoken about 'that' since I had slapped him.  
"Okay fine, even though it's only a short ass walk" he laughed and then lead me back to the freighter laughing and chatting about random stuff, until we got there. I walked up the ramp "Thanks for walking me back Poe, it was very nice of you"  
"Anything for you sweetie" he winked "Now go get some sleep"  
I laughed and walked up further into the ship, "That was cute" a voce to the side made me jump  
"Jess! you scared me, and what do you mean cute"  
"It just was" she laughed  
"Whatever girl, I'm going to the refresher" after using the refresher I settled down into the small bunk that was set out for me a drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

As we entered the second day of fixing up Poe's X-wing, I was woken by Snap who told me that he was going with Jess and BB-8 into the village to get some supplies and anything I may have needed. I gave them a small list of a few parts that I needed, not for Poe's craft though, that was almost done, I remembered there being a few parts that we needed or the carrier back on base. After they had left I decided to get an early start on fixing Poe's mess, I made my way over to his little camp not seeing him around I just started working assuming he had probably gone to town too. I started working on the problems and then after I hit a couple things making a bit of a noise Poe scrambled out of his tent, shirtless with his blaster ready to shoot. "Kayden, what the hell!"  
"Sorry Poe, didn't mean to freak you out" I let my eyes scan over his chest enjoying the sight, not bad if I do say so my self. He totally noticed but seemed to not care his signature smirk coming to his face. "It's no problem just let me know your here next time so I don't shoot you" I turned back from him to carry on fixing what I'd started. It had been about a hour since I'd started, Poe had found a shirt, sat himself down and was watching me work again, I finished up putting the side panel back in place and tightening it back on. "Poe, I think it's done, do you want to try firing her up"  
At this Poe jumped up excitedly, bounding his way over to the ladder up to the cockpit, and basically jumping into it. I laughed a little at his behaviour and stepped back a little to not deafen myself with the noise. He flipped a couple switches and the X-wing came to life, his face lit up and then signalled that he was going to take a quick flight.

10 minuets later he was back, powering down he took his time doing the final checks before jumping out and moving faster than the speed of light to get down the ladder. Running towards me, he picked me up and span me round laughing making me laugh with him dropping me down he began "You are absolutely amazing" he pulled me into a hug.  
"Just did what I could Poe" I laughed hugging him back  
"You are the best" He kept me in the hug  
Leaning back a bit and looking up at him I said "Okay Poe enough of the compliments" I laughed, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I looked up into his eyes and saw the look that I hadn't been able to identify before, his eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips I started to instinctively lean in. He leaned in more grazing his lips against mine, he kissed me fiercely cupping my face with his large hands, I moved my hands to his hair running them through it and tugging at it slightly. We were stood quite closely to the X-wing, without braking the kiss he turned us and backed me up to it until my back was up against it, his hands travelled down my from my face to my bum he grabbed at it before picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I have no idea how long we were stood there kissing for but we broke apart and just stared at each other for a while smiling, trying to slow our breathing. We were broken out of the trance by a twig being broken not far from where we were, I hopped out of his grip and landed on the ground still smiling I walked away slightly smoothing my hair and picking up some tools I'd left out, Poe ruffled his hair and looked around with his blaster out trying to pin point the noise we heard.

BB-8 appeared a minuet or so later with Snap and Jess not far behind.


End file.
